


Nothing or something?

by RakishRebel



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakishRebel/pseuds/RakishRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Tweek, swear to me this meant nothing to you.’’</p><p>Those words hit me like a firetruck, despite them being spoken by Craig in his smooth, fruity voice. It wasn’t the complexity of his words that bugged me, but it was the underlying meaning of them that made my body suddenly very stiff, as if someone pulled on all of my muscles the way a puppet master pulled on the strings to tension them. I couldn’t help but look at Craig, who was cocking his eyebrow at me impatiently.</p><p>Things get really strange after middle school Tweek realises Craig is more than just his pretend boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing or something?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to practise my writing, that means comparisions and such! Please review in the comment section if you have some time to spare!

‘’Tweek, swear to me this meant nothing to you.’’

 

Those words hit me like a firetruck, despite them being spoken by Craig in his smooth, fruity voice. It wasn’t the complexity of his words that bugged me, but it was the underlying meaning of them made my body suddenly very stiff, as if someone pulled on all of my muscles the way a puppet master pulled on the strings to tension them. I couldn’t help but look at Craig, who was cocking his eyebrow at me impatiently.

 

‘’So? Can you swear that to me or not?’’ An annoyed tone flavoured his words.  _ Oh boy, here we go _ .

 

‘’Y-Yeah,’’ I answered after having cleared out my throat and swallowing thickly, as if my salvia could wash away the lie I was about to tell. ‘’It was n-nothing!’’ I felt blood creeping up to my cheeks, but perhaps Craig would believe me if I were to tell the redness was simply a result of the cold mountain air in Colorado instead of the coldness that was roaring inside me due to the precarious situation.

 

Craig slowly relaxed his brow and then lifted up one of the corners of his mouth, as if attempting to give me a smile. Did it even count of smiling? ‘’Cool,’’ he simply stated, padding me on the shoulder. ‘’I guess I’ll see ya tomorrow then, or whatever.’’

 

Having said that, Craig picked up his backpack from the snowy underground and proceeded to raise his body from the wooden bench. The fresh snow crisped under his leather boots as Craig walked away from me with a relaxed pace yet a stiff-looking gait.

 

I counted the steps he was taking. 16, 17, 18,... Then Craig almost disappeared behind the horizon, as if hiding from me a beneath a blanket. I still waited a couple of seconds,

focusing on keeping my breath relaxed and not quickened or superficial. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale again. Think of birds flying through soft airs and birds chirping at the beginning of Spring. The leaves of trees swaying at a gentle gust of wind and rustling as a result. Think of a flock of butterflies flapping their bright-coloured wings - NO! Get rid of those damned butterflies! Erase them quickly, more quickly than erasing a greatly misspelled word written in thin pencil marks.

 

But I couldn’t do it - my mind was coorporating very properly - Hell, if working at all - and soon I found the tips of my fingers stroking for my lips, which were still tingling with bewilderment from the touch of Craig’s lips on them. It had been a soft, gentle kiss, as if Craig was a painter who had tried to create the slightest of a brush on the canvas that was my lips. No. He had been a hesitant actor trying to perform the crappiest play in the history of mankind. Because that was it all was: this was a play, and a very poorly performed one too. Obviously Craig had done what he had done because we had been in a good view for those two snooping girls over there. There had been no actual flaming fireworks, just fake special effects created by a team of technicians. The play wasn’t real and neither were the feelings.

 

I glanced over at the two school girls. They were still giggling, eyeing me not so secretly. I could see their lips parting apart in order to form speech, but their words were caught by the net of air before reaching my ears. What were they saying? One of them pointed at me, pulling on the other girl’s arm and before I knew it, the duo was approaching me quickly, too quickly for me to attempt to run away from them. Damnit. I should have done so when I still had the chance. Now I forced to the horror of conversation with strangers.

 

‘’Oh - my -  _ God _ !’’ the blonde and shorter one exclaimed loudly. ‘’That was just  _ too _ cute! Don’t you think so too, Sarah?’’ She pinched her elbow in the side of her friend, who responded by giving her a frowned brow in annoyance.

 

She shifted her attention to me shortly after, though. ‘’Yeah, it was super cute!’’

 

‘’So how was it?’’ the first girl queried, tilting her head to the side as she waited for me to answer her.

 

‘’Er, it was… ehm, fine, I guess?’’ I tried to brush it off. God, why were my hand palms suddenly so sweaty? I should have put on my gloves, like mom had recommended me to do, but I had been too stubborn and now I was here, the sweaty-palmed nervous kid trying to not give these girls the wrong idea.

 

‘’ _ Just  _ fine?! You can’t be serious!’’ the blonde fired back. ‘’I bet it felt magical! Didn’t it? I heard from Jessica that Craig is a good kisser! She said he had very good techniques!’’

 

Wait, had Craig been kissing enough girls that rumours around his kissing techniques had developed already? Had he smootched just one girl, or two, or five hundred?

 

The other girl chimed in. ‘’I heard he also keeps his breath really fresh by keeping gum with him 24/7. You are lucky, Tweek!’’ She gave me a toothy grin, as if suggesting something, but I failed to catch her drift.

 

‘’ _ Totally _ !’’ her friend confirmed.’’But I guess we’ll never know, ‘cause Craig ain’t kissing any more girls, hihi!’’ She covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling almost hysterically.

 

‘’Maybe he was just nervous,’’ The girl known as Sarah tried to explain the 

contradiction between the ongoing rumours and my description. ‘’That’s just too cute, don’t you think so, Tweek?’’ She turned to me again.

 

The girls were staring at me with big eyes in anticipation, scanning every inch of my body and towering above me. They exchanged looks once more they noticed I had been scratching the skin of my lower arms due to anxiety.

 

‘’Erm, Georgia, I think we gotta go. Mom is making us dinner and she doesn’t want us to be late,’’ Sarah voiced as she softly pulled on her friend’s (or sister’s?) skirt, indicating they should leave.

 

‘’Oh well, okay then. We’ll leave Tweek alone, then. Bye!’’ Georgia cheerily waved her hand at me as she was almost being carried away by her companion, the both of them still chatting excited, walking off in the direction of the old South Park Elementary School, away from the frozen pond.

 

Boy how I wished I could freeze over my feelings until the icey surface became just as hard as the surface of the lake. Dozens of people had gone ice-skating, and still the ice didn’t even show one single chink. But my own feelings showed large cracks, almost gaps, as soon as Craig Tucker stepped one foot inside of my heart, and soon it all would collapse, and Craig would get drowned in the water of truth I attempted to keep hidden.

 

(1)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three days later I discovered I, Tweek Tweak, was undoubtedly the very worst liar on planet Earth - no, in the entire galaxy - due a question that was meant to be casual, but caused me to almost spit out milk all over the surface of our lunch table. After couching violently in order to be able to breathe once again, I eyed my friends in complete bewilderment.

 

‘’Tweek? Are you alright, man? I just asked -’’

 

‘’Y-Yeah, I know, Clyde!’’ I exclaimed. ‘’I-I just d-don’t - I mean, it’s not -’’

 

‘’Don’t worry about it, Tweek. We’re not scared of talking about you liking Craig. We are not homophobic. Clyde was just wondering how your kiss with Craig was,’’ Token tried to comfort me, gently putting a hand on my shoulder, which I removed from my body.

 

‘’H-How do you g-guys even know about the - the eh, -?’’ I tried to get a handhold into the mountain that was this situation, but I feared my only support was being carried away in a massive avalanche of snow and ice, if not slurring  _ me _ into the abyss as well.

 

‘’Are you kidding me, dude? The whole school talks about it,’’ Clyde stated, eyeing the fries on my plate. ‘’Are you still gonna eat those?’’

 

‘’D-DUDE!’’ I almost screamed at the top of my lungs.

 

‘’Okay, you could have just said yes,’’ Clyde voiced disappointedly, looking bored at the greasy vegetables lying on his own lunch plate.

 

‘’N-No, not the fries! I mean - what about the whole s-school knows?! Does everyone know this?!’’

 

‘’Yeah, you guys are totally famous!’’ Token enthusiastically confirmed. ‘’Everyone thinks it’s really sweet. I mean, what did you guys expect when you go smootching in public?’’ He chuckled softly in a way that showed off how ‘’cute’’ he must find the situation.

 

‘’I-It wasn’t a-anything li-like that! I-It was barely even a... k-kiss.’’ I had to speak in hushed tones to not catch anyone’s attention. ‘’We didn’t m-make out, or something!’’

  
  


Token lazily shrugged his shoulders. ‘’Well okay, if you say so. I guess people just blow things up. Especially Georgia - she can be kind of a gossip at times.’’

 

‘’But you gotta admit she’s pretty too,’’ Clyde dreamingly stated, his chin resting on his hand and his elbow resting on the sticky surface of our lunch table. Maybe I should tell him the fabric of his coat was drenching in the tomato sauce of his beans. Wait, that wasn’t relevant at the moment!

 

‘’And not interested in you too,’’ Token fired back with a playful smirk, earning a pout from Clyde.

 

‘’Meany,’’ I heard Clyde whisper under his breath.

 

Token and Clyde then got engaged in an argument regarding the girl’s possible interest in Clyde, but I completely zoned out, and my mind firmly shut down the door to reality in order to make room for the thoughts about yesterday. Had rumours been spread that fast? Was it strange that was the case? Did Craig know about this? More importantly: how had he felt about this? For me, it had felt as if every cherry blossom in my heart were to bloom, were brought back to life, or were discovered for the very first time in history with the only help of the split of a second Craig’s lips had been in contact with mine. I wondered how he had been able to do so - did he have a magical abilty to make people go crazy? Or was there something else that was magical about kissing Craig? Craig was indeed a good kisser, I thought, or at least I presumed, as I was nowhere near experienced in this whole thing, but it felt simply… amazing. Not that Craig would share this opinion with me, I quickly added in my mind, for Craig was still seeing me as a friend, albeit a friend whom he had been faking a relationship with for the last couple of months. Still nothing more than that. Not his actual boyfriend. Just a boy friend. The little space between those words symbolised I was very close to Craig - Hell, I even went to his house every Friday afternoon to play video games with him and then have dinner with his family -, yet the two of us were very, very much far from each other because I hadn’t been able to control myself and I just had to develop these… these despiteful butterflies that weren’t planning on returning to their cocons anytime soon.

 

‘’Oh Tweek, there he comes,’’ I heard Token’s voice vaguely, as if coming from afar.

 

‘’Huh?’’

 

‘’Craigy-boo at ten o’clock,’’ Clyde clarified, gesticulating with his head in the direction of the door opening I spotted Craig underneath.

 

He looked no different from usual: his chullo hat was placed atop of his head at a rakish angle, the laces of his out-worn sneakers were unlaced and his face showed an inscrutable expression. It took a matter of seconds before Craig noticed Clyde’s hand waving at him in order to catch his attention, and it took a few seconds more before Craig arrived at our table, having flipped off Eric Cartman, who had persumably made some snarky comment. Everything had happened in a matter of seconds, yet those seconds of time seemed greatly stretched out, completely ignoring the laws of physics - what had Craig told me about that topic again? God, it had been way too complex for me to actually follow his story. I had been staring at his face, I recalled now, and I practically felt blood flowing through my cheeks due to this thought. My cheeks felt like two radiating balls of light on my face - should I cover them up, or would that only draw attention to them even more?

 

‘’’Sup, Tweek,’’ Craig greeted me as he sat down beside me. Way too close beside me, I should add, because I could smell the familair odour of whatever deoderant Craig always used. God, could he never use something else?!

 

‘’H-Hey, Craig,’’ I awkwardly replied.

 

‘’Aw, cute! Tweeky looks all flustered!’’ Clyde stated, widely grinning at the both of us.

Luckily, Craig replied before I did. ‘’Shut the fuck up, Clyde. You’d wish you had someone to blush at.’’

 

‘’Why you guys gotta be so mean all the time?!’’ Clyde complained with his mouth full of food. I spotted some salad stuck between his two of his teeth in the upper row. Again, not relevant, though I might actually point it out in order to change the subject.

 

‘’Why you gotta be so dumb?’’ Craig bluntly replied before sipping from his coke.

 

‘’Hmmpf,’’ an indignant sound came from Clyde’s lips. The boy then crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away from Craig with his eyes closed, only to then open up an eyelid to peek at Craig.

 

‘’Yeah, be sad all you want, but you’re still alone,’’ Craig bluntly stated.

 

‘’Guys, let’s keep things friendly for on-’’ Token was cut off.

 

‘’Well, the very least you guys owe me is a description of a kiss! So, what does it feel like? Is it like in the movies?’’ Clyde queried.

 

‘’Again, shut the fuck up, Clyde. None of your business how it felt.’’

 

And with that, the conversation magically stopped and was replaced with peaceful silence, with the exception of chewing and slurping here and there. I looked at Clyde and pointed at my own teeth, but Clyde didn’t get my hint. Oh well.

 

(2) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Have you ever been frozen, but I mean almost literally frozen because you were fully convinced this was all just a dream, or that your mind was playing tricks on you? That reality wasn’t actually reality, but that you were experiencing it differently, falsely, as if you were in a very, very deep coma? I never knew how such a feeling must feel like, or that iot even existed in the first place, but I knew now. My own front porch had never felt so strange and unknown.

 

At this exact moment, I was embraced in an embracement by the one and only Craig Tucker. The Craig who didn’t give a flying fuck about anything and who chose to not study for teste. The Craig who didn’t obey his parents’ rules and stayed up till 3 AM for the sake of pissing them off.The Craig who gave everyone the middlefinger, but who gave me a hug as an exception to his regular behaviour.

 

‘’What the -?’’ I tried to reason with Craig, but I was unable to finish my sentence because Craig’s hand were stroking my lower back and his hot breath was heating up my skin in a way it felt as if it were seductive smoke filling up my head and numbing my brain processes. Was such a thing possible?

 

‘’Sorry,’’ Craig excused himself as he let go off me. ‘’Guess I should’ve told you sooner, or whatever.’’ A hand ran sheepsihly through his hair, a characteristic that didn’t suit Craig at all and yet was very pleasent to the eye.

 

‘’But, how long -?’’

 

Craig lazily shrugged his shoulders. ‘’Dunno. I just couldn’t help myself at Stark’s Pond the other day… Sorry ‘bout that. Can we still be friends?’’ Craig grey eyes pierced at me, but not daringly or judgmentally - it was almost as if Craig’s eyes verbalised his vulnerability better than his words did.

 

‘’But I - I mean, I don’t…’’ A loud sigh from frustration escaped my mouth. ‘’I don’t really… want to be f-friends anymore.’’

 

Craig’s lips drifted slightly apart from my statement, showing off the clear reflection of his braces in the light of the street lantern high above our heads. His long locks of black hair had obtained a shint shade of blue in it due to the moonlight painting it that way, just like the way sadness clouded Craig’s eyes a deeper blue colour.

 

‘’No! I-I mean… ARGH, screw it!’’

 

My fingers quickly found the soft fabric of Craig’s cullo hat and I pulled the strings closer me, forcing Craig’s head to go along with the movements. Seconds later, I was the painter this time, meaning I tried to gentle move my lips across that those Craig’s, albeit way too clumsily to make a masterpiece like Craig had done. I feared the might push me away, but soon I felt the paint brush that was his tongue applying some more paint by licking my lips playfully. His lips moved in synchronisation with my own, and for once I didn’t feel like the spazzy, jittery kid - I was Tweek Tweak, perhaps official boyfriend (not boy friend) of Craig Tucker, local daredevil and aloof boyfriend.

 

When we finally drifted apart, I noticed - yet it was hard to see colours in this faint light - Craig’s cheeks were painted bright red, and probably my own were as well. But his eyes - his eyes were sparkling more passionately than the Heaven’s stars could sparkle, no, it was as if Craig’s eyes contained full galaxies of sparkling stars.

 

‘’Swear this meant something to you,’’ I whispered softly, looking down at the ground to avoid having to eye Craig. I might not be such a skilled kisser as those girls Craig had kissed before, but it was about the meaning, right?

 

‘’This… meant, like, the world to me,’’ was the pleasing answer.

 

Just when I wanted to respond to this with more than just a smile, I heard loud noises coming from inside my house and I jumped in surprisement.

 

‘’Honey! It’s Tweek and Craig! Sweetie, grab the camera!’’ a man’s voice shouted, a chair being shoved back across the floor.

 

The front porch opened and Richard’s head peeped from behind the door. ‘’Oh, hey Tweek - don’t bother me, you boys do just what you like. I’m not even here. Honey, please hurry! I think Craig has to go home soon. It’s getting dark already!’’

 

Craig gave me one last smile before he raised his middle finger at me father and proceeded to walk away in Craig Tucker style. And boy I knew that gesture meant the world to Craig, but it wasn’t the only thing that mattered to him. Apart from my dad’s confused facial expression, this, this thing between Craig and me, mattered perhaps even more to the both of us.

  
  
  
  



End file.
